Our Journey
by ANightingaleInAGoldenCage
Summary: Emma and Will's journey to a relationship. Starts at the season 2 finale of Glee. Might turn into a multi-chaptered fic, set throughout the summer, telling their story until the opening episode of season three.
1. The Beginning

Another new story about Will and Emma. I think I'm making this a multi-chapter fic, but I suppose it could be a stand alone as well. I'll just have to see about that. There might be some mistakes in it, so excuse me for that, and this takes place before the scene in the season two finale, just to be clear. It's from both the POV's, but I think that that'll be obvious when you read it. Constructive criticism is always welcome, so don't hesitate to give it!

Also, I do not own Glee. Much to my dislike.

* * *

><p>I couldn't do it. I couldn't stay here, not when she had told me not to be a stranger, before she had kissed my cheek and walked away. Not when we called at least once a day, to give each other updates about how the things were going. It was platonic. Always platonic. We were friendly to each other, nothing more, nothing less, 'cause we couldn't. Not when I was miles away, not when we couldn't give in to the feelings we both still had for each other because I was sure they were still there. Somewhere, deep inside. At least, I was sure I still had those feelings, but I couldn't be sure whether she still had them. I still kept hope. And I still kept longing for her smile more and more with each day that passed.<p>

I kept wondering how much he was enjoying himself back there in New York. I kept wondering if he missed me, whether he would come back some day, just to spend some time with me, his best friend, just to be able to laugh again, because honestly, I seemed to have lost the will to laugh. I couldn't walk through the halls of McKinley High without seeing him everywhere. I wasn't able to walk through the halls, corridors or even outside the school, without remembering our time together, specific moments, such as the place where he scraped gum of my shoe. I kept longing for him. I wanted to be in his arms more than ever and never let go. But he listened to my advice and when the Glee kids would return tomorrow afternoon, after placing twelfth at Nationals, I knew he wouldn't be there with them.

I wondered whether I had made the right decision when I was in the plane back to Lima, together with the Glee kids, giving up on my dream in New York, but persuading the dream I had left behind in Lima, only realizing that when I was singing on that stage. I didn't tell Emma I was coming back. I wanted it to be a surprise for her, and I couldn't help but feeling that the time was passing way too slow. I couldn't wait to see her red hair, her doe-like eyes, the smile on her face. Couldn't wait to tell her that I had returned to live my dream and that I wanted to make new ones along with her. If only she'd take me back.

I hid in my office, pretended to work hard on paperwork that was almost overdue. I knew not many people would fall for that trap, especially if they knew me, seeing as I was an organized person at heart, but I certainly hoped that it'd keep the people away. I also truly hoped that the Glee kids were excited enough about the twelfth place, we're happy to see the banner me and Shannon put up to celebrate their success in New York, but would avoid me at all costs. Will would be considerate enough not to let them pass messages to me. He'd probably call later today, being too busy to call me earlier. He was busy for that show in New York anyway.

I slowly walked through the halls of McKinley, smiling and greeting students as they welcomed me back, not really stopping to answer their questions, but making my way to the glass office instead. As I walked, I pondered about how I'd greet her. I wanted to get there as fast as I could, but I didn't want her to hear me approaching. I didn't want to look too desperate to see her, even though I was. I decided to play it safe, just greet her as friends and see how it'd go from there. I didn't want to mess it up again. I couldn't lose her again. She meant way too much to me. As I approached the office, I saw that the door was slightly open. I knew it didn't make any sound when opened further, so I walked slowly to it, pushed it open somewhat further and leant against the doorframe, folding my arms and staring at her, while she seemed occupied with a lot of paperwork. Yet I couldn't leave. Not when I could stare at her, drink in her sight, wishing I could run my fingers through that soft, red strands again.

I wrinkled my nose. Somehow I had the feeling that I was being watched and even though my office had walls made of glass, I never had had that feeling so strong before. I didn't like it at all. Getting frustrated, I looked up slightly, just to make sure there was no-one around and that it had just been my imagination. There was nobody in sight, and just as I returned to my work, I realized that there had been someone. I looked up yet again, saw that familiar lopsided grin, eyes that sparkled with amusement.

'Will.' It came out as no more than as whisper, but as soon as I voiced that first thought that came into my mind, I knew it was real. Will was standing here, in Lima, against the doorframe of her office. It seemed too good to be true.

It was cute to see how she looked around, not realizing him standing there, before her head snapped back up again, eyes full of wonder. My grin widened as she whispered my name. It was barely audible, but yet I understood it perfectly.

'Hi,' I said. I took a few steps towards her, my eyes never leaving her face. There was something in her eyes that looked like hope, but it seemed like she was containing herself. I sincerely hoped that I wasn't too late. That she would still want me back, after all that we'd been through. Oh, how I longed to be able to look inside her head to see what she was thinking.

He was real. He was really real. He was standing in her office, greeted her and I could hardly contain myself.

'Will… what are you doing here? I thought you were in New York. You were chasing your dream!' Oh, way to ruin it. Exactly the words I needed to say. He was back and although I needed to know if he was staying and why he wasn't in New York, I felt like I had to say that I needed him near with me. It would kill me if he'd only be here for a couple of days, before leaving yet again. I didn't know if I was able to handle that.

'I am chasing my dream.' I chuckled lightly, wanting to hold her even more. Stroke her face, stroke her hair, never wanting to let go of her ever again. 'My dreams have changed, Em. I couldn't stay there. It isn't my dream anymore.' I smiled, taking a few more tentative steps until I stood right beside her. I crouched down to eye-level, gazed into her eyes, grabbed hold of her hand. I looked at her, adoringly, seriously. I frowned, searching for the right words, opened my mouth a few times, but no sound came out.

'I… I was wondering if… you know… you would like to be a part of it. If you would like to help making things finally right, as it should've been the last time.'

I had trouble breathing. He was staying here. He wasn't going to leave. His dreams had changed and now he was holding my hand. I tried to keep myself under control, while he was staring so intensely in to my eyes. I felt my legs grow weak and I was suddenly thankful that I was sitting in a chair. I bit my lip while his look turned serious, while he tried to form a sentence and stumble through it when he finally managed to make one. I smiled, nodded. We were going to make things right. It was going to be finally right and it certainly felt that way when he pulled me into a warm embrace. All too soon he pulled back, but he rested his head against mine. I sighed happily.

'We need to take it slow. Set our own pace and we have to talk more often about how we feel.' I was so happy to hear his voice again.

'Baby steps,' I whispered, agreeing. He chuckled. I could taste his breath on my lips. Oh how I longed to kiss him.

'Baby steps,' he agreed, before pulling me in a warm embrace again.


	2. And so we continue

First of all: Thank you so much for all those kind reviews! It really means much to me that you like this story so much 3 So here I am, continuing where we left off. Constructive critisim is still welcome, though.

And I still don't own Glee.

* * *

><p>A huge smile was on my face, while I held her safely in my arms, both sitting awkwardly, neither of us caring that there were glass walls and that every single soul in the school was able to see us. I had her back, and even though we weren't together yet, I knew it was going to happen someday. She had agreed to my question. She had agreed to let this happen, finally. We were going to take baby steps, but that was fine with me. As long as I had her by my side, nothing could go wrong.<p>

'Will?' Her whisper was soft and as we slowly pulled back, never letting go of each other, I locked my gaze with hers.

'Yeah?' Her eyes were brimming with excitement, though she bit her lip nervously. I stroked a single red hair out of her face, hoping this really wasn't all a dream. I felt her arms moving away from my body and while my hands were still resting at her waist, I immediately missed the contact. It was, though, soon replaced by a hand on mine.

'Come on.' I looked at her in confusion, while our fingers linked and we both stood up. 'I need to show you something.' I still stared at her, while she softly tugged my hand, beckoning to follow her.

'Okay?' I smiled at his confusion, but I was glad that he followed me. As we exited my office, we slowly walked through the corridors and halls of the school, our bodies almost touching from the closeness. I was nervous for his reaction, but the nervousness was only diminished by other things, such as the fact that we were going to try and have a relationship again. That he still wanted me, after all the crap I pulled him through with me marrying Carl, even though all the quirks I had, even though me being mysophobic was certainly not an attractive quality. It still seemed like a dream, but I tried not to question it. If this was all a dream, I might as well enjoy it while I still could.

'Here we are,' I said just after we took a right turn. I turned my body to face him, bit my lip nervously yet again, my eyes searching his face, curious for his reaction, but the excitement still in it.

'No other school choir will finish 12th and still feel so honored.' My smile grew as he put his arm around me and held me close, while we both gazed at the banner above us.

I held her for I don't know how long. We stood there, gazing up at the banner above us, students brushing by, some of them giving us looks, frowned, pointed and giggled, for they had something new to gossip about. I couldn't care less. They could gossip all they want about us, as long as Emma and I had each other, nothing could go wrong. I felt it.

It was right this time.

'We should have dinner together, or something else, as long as it's private.' I didn't want to break the silence, but I had to. My gaze dropped to search for her eyes, trying to see deep into them. 'To talk. I think we really need to talk, relearn everything about each other, before it goes wrong yet again. It doesn't have to be today but… anytime soon… I would prefer it to be anytime soon.' I slightly turned, to be able to look more directly in her huge eyes, trying to see every emotion that was somewhere there. Deep inside.

His gaze was intense, while he stared into my eyes. I looked back, though I was sure my gaze didn't even held one tenth of the intensity his eyes were holding. I didn't even think I would be capable of such thing. It was unsafe and even though he might not have cared, that he always would worry about whether I was comfortable or not, showing emotions was something I still had trouble with, afraid of the reactions it would cause.

'I agree.' It was soft, but I was sure he heard. 'Dinner sounds perfect. If you want, you could, maybe… if you'd want to… come to my place? I doubt you've had a decent meal in the last couple of days and I wouldn't be surprised if you still had stuff to unpack… And you know… you might relax a bit and I think you need that, in a way. Not that you look stressed but, you know…' I wanted to sigh, avoid his eyes, while I was rambling. I didn't know why I was rambling, nor did I know why I was talking so much in the first place, practically jumping to conclusions (though, the food was a fact, since he had stated on the phone that what they ate in New York, was mostly fast-food), but I couldn't lower my gaze. The intensity of his gaze seemed to have small, invisible little fingers, keeping my head in a position that I only ever could look into his eyes, preventing my eyes from moving in the first place.

I chuckled. She was absolutely adorable, putting my well-being yet again before her own wants and needs. God, how I loved this woman. I longed to say it, kiss her here and now, feel those soft lips against mine yet again. It had been too long.

'I'd love to.' I kept it safe, simple. I didn't want to rush it again, afraid of losing her. Only the thought of losing her seemed to make me nauseous, the nausea practically making a hole in my body, empty, draining all my happiness. I had to keep it safe.

So I smiled, reassuring. I did not want her to worry about stuff like this, as she had done more for me than I could ever have asked for. I was already happy that she actually cared. 'You can set the time, and I'll be there.' Everything to make her comfortable. I knew she probably would want to take the time to fix dinner, clean some stuff, do groceries, fresh up and all those other stuff which were supposed to keep her nerves at bay as good as possible. So I'd let her take all the time she needed.

I smiled at him. He didn't mind the rambling at all, but yet again. He was Will. He never seemed to mind any of my quirks. Will was just Will. And he was the most caring, considerate person I knew.

'Is seven okay?' I should have enough time, I pondered. Not that I knew what to make yet, but three hours should be enough to make at least something decent and healthy. He needed a good meal. Over the top was not necessary, it wasn't a date, after all. We would just talk, at my condo, with only each other as a company, but it wouldn't be a date. Would it? Maybe I should ask him about what he liked for dinner…

'Yeah. Seven is perfect.' I snapped out of my thoughts again, saw him smiling down at me and I felt my legs get all wobbly. If he didn't leave soon or tighten his grip around me, I wouldn't be able to stand erect for much longer.

'Hey, I need to go, Glee meeting.. I don't care about what you'll make for dinner, by the way, just surprise me. I'm sure it'll be delicious.' He let go of me, smiled once more. He knew me too well. He knew I was going to ask what he'd like. It seemed like he knew better than I knew myself, sometimes, and it was somewhat frightening, yet reassuring in a way. He would always know what I needed the most.

'See you at seven.' He winked, then he was gone. I simply stood there, swooning, for quite a couple of moments, before I realized time was ticking away and I still needed to think up a good meal. I needed to hurry.


	3. Dinner

Sorry it took awhile to upload a new chapter! I've been awfully busy lately and will be as well in the next couple of weeks, so don't expect another update anytime soon. I'm going a bit slow with this story, I know, but I don't want to rush things and let everything tell itself, so this chapter mightn't be as good as the previous two. I do hope you guys are still reading, seeing as I've got less reviews than I've got in the first chapter. If so, reviews are still welcome, both good and bad and you may always speculate about what's going to happen ;) I've got things in my mind about how I want to continue, but ideas and suggestions are always appreciated, as well as constructive comments.

Okay, so, without any further ado, let's continue!

I still do not own Glee, though...

* * *

><p>A few hours later I found myself in my kitchen, cleaning up after I'd finished the salad I'd eventually decided on making. It was simple, yet healthy and not too much. This wasn't a date, after all. I wasn't supposed to go overboard with things, even though I hoped the salad would be up to his standards, even though I did want to make a good impression on him. I sighed, turned to wash my hands properly, before looking at the clock and realizing that it was already six thirty. Will would be here in a half an hour and I still had to fresh myself up and change in different clothes. I hadn't even decided yet what I was going to wear in the first place! It couldn't be six thirty already, could it? I glanced up at the clock again, hoping that it had fooled me and that I didn't have a half an hour left. Unfortunately this wasn't the case. I had to hurry. Again. This evening certainly did not start well.<p>

I groaned, searching through even more boxes which were scattered all over the place, for some decent clothes I could wear to Emma's this night. He had left New York so quickly that he hadn't even bothered to label all the boxes, which resulted in him having to look everywhere for those jeans he desperately wanted to wear, along with a shirt that would go with it. In the process, I emptied as much boxes as possible, putting the stuff in the places where they belonged, along with the dirty laundry which I had thrown in the basket. I would wash them later. I moved through the apartment again, opening one of the boxes that remained and groaned again. Off course those jeans would be along a matching shirt in one of the last boxes, the last place you searched for. Couldn't they just, for once, have been in the first box he was rummaging through? I shook my head, grabbed the clothes and made a dash for the bathroom. The clock had chimed six thirty. I had to leave in twenty minutes. Crap.

As soon as I had finished the shortest shower I had taken in… possibly my entire life, had put on the clothes I had decided on (a floral dress with a pink cardigan, along with white ballerina's which I always wore when I was at home), I came out dashing out of my room. It was one minute 'till seven and I still had to set the table for dinner. So much for not being able to decide what you want to make for dinner, until it's way past your schedule of the day. Just as I went to the kitchen to retrieve plates and cutlery, there was a firm knock on my door. I skidded to a halt, turned on my heel and walked back to the door, plates and cutlery forgotten. Upon arriving there, I straightened my dress a little bit, before I unlocked the door and opened it, staring straight into the eyes of Will.

'Hi,' I said, before averting my eyes from his and taking in his form. A pair of jeans, a periwinkle colored buttoned up shirt, which wasn't fully buttoned and his trademark lopsided grin on his face. This night was going to be torture.

I hadn't been this nervous for a night in ages, I ponded while I waited for Emma to open her door. I made it right on time, which was lucky for me seeing as I hadn't had time to be nervous for this night in the first time, but god, being at Emma's place, alone with her while I hadn't been alone with her in a very long time… it frightened me. I… we had to do this right and I could certainly not screw it up again. And even though this wasn't a date, wouldn't ever be a date and even though we would just eat and talk, I couldn't help but feel nervous. I looked up when I heard someone unlock the door. A smile crept on my face, not wanting to show that I felt incredibly nervous. I stood straighter, as the door opened and showed the beautiful redhead.

'Hi,' I said, as I took in her appearance. She had changed in a dress and I couldn't help but think she was incredibly beautiful. I longed to hold her, dance with her, gently get her out of that cardigan, also to see how that dress really looked on her. But I couldn't.

'Do you want to come in?' I looked up and saw that her face was slightly flushed. I smiled at her.

'Yeah, thanks.' I came in, after she had stepped away, and wondered if she was blushing because I had taken her in, maybe a bit too intensely. As I heard the door close behind me, I wanted to walk further, take in her apartment to see how she lived, until I realized my shoes were still on.

'Do you want me to take my shoes off?' Emma walked past me, shot me a look and shrugged. 'I don't mind it if you keep them on. Just do what makes you feel more at home.' I smiled at her.

Okay, this was going better than I hoped, as I walked past him, back into the kitchen, to set the table. 'Act as if you're at home,' I called back to him. 'I need to set the table for dinner. I made a salad, is that alright with you?' I heard him chuckle, as he walked in and took in his surroundings. I noticed that he had taken his shoes off and even though I did feel slightly better knowing that, I knew that Dr. Shane would be happy with me suggesting that he didn't have to do that, even though it was Will and I never seemed to really care whether he, for example, had washed his hands before he touched me.

'It's alright, Em. A salad sounds fine with me. It's better than the fast-food I usually had in New York. Do you want me to help you?' I returned with placemats and cutlery, shaking my head, smiling as he used the nickname he had for me. It sounded so… right, coming from him.

'No, I'm good. Almost finished, actually.' I quickly set the table, before I went back to the kitchen to fill the plates with some of the salad. 'Do you want something to drink?' I brought the plates back and set them upon the table, before walking back again. I filled two glasses with bottled water after he said that he wanted some water, before returning.

'Looks great, Em,' he said after I sat down. He already sat, and while I shot a smile at him, he smiled up at me as well.

'Thanks.' I took a sip of my water, before crossing my legs and watching him over the salad.

'I came here to talk… but can we start with… I don't know… questioning each other about the most random things? I mean… I want to get to know you better and doing stuff like that'll work, seeing as we usually talk about things at work.' I smiled and nodded as he talked, a bit of salad in my mouth making it impossible for me to talk. He looked so nervous and if something like this would help him – and myself, if I was being honest – out, then we should do it.

'Sure,' I said after I finished my bite, wanting to reassure him, as well as wanting him to start questioning to know what to expect. 'Fire away.'


	4. Movies and questioning

So, it took a while for me to upload, but lack of inspiration and busy with stressing out for driving exams (which I, thankfully, passed =D), made me unable to write much for this story. Anyhoo, here is the new chapter! Reviews are very much loved, as well as prompts, ideas and critisism for this (or possible other) stories =D

And I still don't own Glee...

* * *

><p>I smirked while Emma looked at me, slowly chewing on her salad, the hint of a smile just at the corners of her lips. Lips I wanted to kiss so badly. It was still way too early though, and thus I fired my first question at her.<p>

'So, what's your favorite color?' I asked, before taking a bite from my salad, waiting for her to answer my question.

'Periwinkle, I think. Gosh, there are so many nice colors you know? But I think it's periwinkle. Yeah, that's the one.' She smiled her bright smile, which brought a smile to my lips.

'What's your favorite piece of clothing? Besides vests?' I smiled.

'Did you know that I wasn't even planning on saying vests?' She stared at me in confusion and I laughed. 'No. They're nice, but more a thing to… how am I going to say this… to wear outdoors, you know? I prefer t-shirts or buttoned up shirts to vests, but I think that, being a teacher and all, those alone would not do, and that's where the vests and ties come in. Buttoned up shirts and t-shirts alone are way more comfortable. Does that even make sense?' I looked up at her face, fork hanging loosely in my hand, only being held up by two fingers, but I did not notice that. All I saw was her face, framed with red hair and the thoughtful expression on her face.

It was hard to think when he was staring at me so intensely. It made me feel wanted, loved, desired. I never really felt that way before with a guy, but Will was Will, different from any other man and now making it impossible for me to form coherent thoughts in my mind and answer his question.

'It does make sense.' I smiled at him, eyes sparkling when I saw a very genuine smile in return.

'Favorite animal?' He shot his next question very quickly at me, catching me off guard. I stared at him, for a second, not really knowing how to answer.

'I… don't know,' I said, biting my lip. 'Animals are generally very messy and I… think… that if I have to choose one, it'll be a cat.' I frowned. 'I mean, they are messy as well, and shed hair in summer, but generally they look after themselves, wash themselves, unlike dogs, so, yeah.' He smiled at me, I grinned at him, and we continued eating, shooting questions about one another every so often.

When dinner ended, he insisted that I'd make myself comfortable in the living room. It was not necessary for me to help with the dishes and thus I sat down on the same couch we had been multiple times. The couch where I told him that I had never been intimate with someone else before. So much had changed since then and I was determined to make it right this time. It had to go right this time.

'What are you thinking about, Cinderella?' Will walked in, carrying to steaming mugs of coffee. He placed them on trivets on the table, before sitting next to me.

'Just about how nice it is. This, all of this. It feels good, so right.' I smiled up at him. 'Yeah,' he agreed. 'We need to do this more often. Just the two of us, nobody near to ruin it.' I nodded, leaning back against the couch.

'Want to see a movie?' I smiled at him, glad to be able to spend some more time with Will. 'That sounds nice! But no Armageddon.' He laughed, before picking out a movie.

We had watched Hairspray and I couldn't help but enjoy her laughter at some parts at the movie. We laughed at the most stupid jokes in the movie, sang along to the music that the musical provided and somewhere during the movie, we had moved so that my arm was slung around her fragile shoulders, her frame pressed against my body.

'I think I should head back home,' she mumbled slowly a few moments after the ending credits had ended. She sounded like she didn't want to leave, which made my heart swell, yet I agreed.

'It's getting late, indeed.' Slowly she got up, noticing her previous position, which made a blush creep on her face. I smiled at that. We walked towards the hallway, where I helped her put on her coat.

'Thanks for dinner… and everything… Will,' Emma said to me, smiling. She reached up, planted a kiss on my cheek. I closed my eyes, placing my hands on her hips without noticing, keeping her close while enjoying the feeling.

'No thanks,' I whispered, before slowly opening my eyes again. She was smiling shyly up at me, eyes sparkling, my hands still on her hips and before I knew it, I had leant in and softly captured her lips with mine.

Sparks flew, while I felt her leaning in, kissing me back ever so softly. Our lips moved together, so slowly, so tenderly… It was better than my imagination, it was better than any of the memories of our previous kisses, stored away in the back of my mind, yet showing themselves more often than I'd liked. This was pure heaven.

But so much for taking it slow.

Slowly we broke apart, foreheads touching, both breathing heavily, despite the slowness of the kiss, and smiled. 'See you soon?' I asked. She nodded, as I reluctantly let her go. Emma opened the door and I took the steps forward with her.

'Yeah. Really soon,' she smiled up at me, took a few steps out of the door. I followed suit, but kept the door from shutting behind me.

'Call me when you get home, okay? Even though it's just a few blocks.' She giggled. 'Sure.' I smiled at her, pressed a kiss onto her forehead before she smiled, said her goodbye and slowly walked away. I kept watching until I could no longer see her, before I walked back in, shut the door and slid down against it. This could've been the best night in my life and I actually thought that taking it slow the next couple of weeks, was not what was going to happen.


End file.
